theavengersmoviefandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Man (movie)
Iron Man was the first movie made in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It is the origin story of Iron Man. Synopsis When wealthy industrialist Tony Stark is forced to build an armoured suit after a life-threatening incident, he ultimately decides to use its technology to fight against evil. Plot The movie starts with a car convoy moving through the Kunar Province in Afghanistan. It shows Tony Stark, a leading weapons manufacturer and CEO of Stark Industries, chatting with some soldiers. The soldiers ask to take Stark's picture, but before that happens, the car in front of them is blown up. The soldiers in the car jump out only to be shot down. Stark runs out of his truck and hides behind a rock. A bomb lands next to him with Stark Industries on it. The bomb blows up and blood starts to pour out of Stark's chest. The film cuts back to the thirty six hours before this event. We are introduced to Stark as a self-obsessed, vain playboy. This mindset is not helped with Tony being described as one of the leading minds of our time. We also see Virgina 'Pepper' Potts, Stark's assistant and obvious love interest; Obadiah Stane, Stark's friend and deputy of Stark Industries; and Lieutenant Colonel James 'Rhodey' Rhodes, Stark's best friend. Stark demonstrates his new weapon; the all-powerful Jericho Missile. We then see the ambush again, and Stark is captured by the Ten Rings Terrorist Group. Stark undergoes surgery to his chest to prevent the shrapnel from the Stark bomb that went in his chest from killing him. He is also featured in a terrorist video made by the Ten Rings. Stark wakes up to find a car battery connected to his chest, and he finds out that shrapnel from the bomb had entered his chest and was approaching his heart. The car battery is the only thing keeping him alive. Tony finds out that he is in captivity with a man called Yinsen who is a leading world scientist (the same man who operated on Stark's heart to keep him alive). The Ten Rings give Stark a 'choice'; die or assemble a Jericho Missile. Stark reluctantly agrees to make a Jericho missile after Yinsen's persuasion. Instead of working on a Jericho Missile, Stark decides on a device to power his heart. The Arc Reactor was a device created by Howard Stark, Tony's father; Tony decides to minimise it and use it to power his heart and keep him alive. Stark tells Yinsen that he plans on building a suit to escape from the terrorists. Yinsen and Stark spend about three months assembling a suit. On the last day of assembling the suit the head of The Ten Rings (a man named Raza) reveals himself and he threatens Stark and Yinsen, telling them they have one day left to assemble the missile. Stark and Yinsen finish the suit on the final day and Raza sends in his men to check on Yinsen and Stark. Yinsen picks up a gun and sacrifices himself to save Stark and Tony escapes using the suit, fighting throught the soldiers. During this time, the suit proves itself to be extremely resistant, deflecting a bullet that is fired point blank. Stark calls the suit he created the MK I. During his escape, Stark is forced to abandon his MK I suit in the desert. Stark makes his way back to America, where he calls for a media conference. Stark tells the media that he will stop selling weapons (as when he was captured he saw that The Ten Rings had all of his weapons). This causes shock and outrage in the public, army and Stark Industries. Obadiah is worried for Tony, but quickly becomes excited when he sees the minimised Arc Reactor. The Ten Rings Group find Stark's suit in the desert and start excavating it. Stark starts to work on an MK II suit in his house, this time making an agile suit without trying to weaponise it. Stark spends months perfecting the MK II and goes through several tests, finding that it has weapons on the palms of its hands, and can also fly. While making the finishing touches to the suit, Stark sees a charity conference that Stark Industries is holding. Stark attends and finds out that The Ten Rings have been attacking a small town in Afghanistan and that The Ten Rings have some of his Jericho Missiles. While he is there Stark encounters Agent Phil Coulson who asks to interview him about his escape. Stark accepts the interview. After Stark hears about the Ten Rings attacking the town, he builds a weaponised suit called the MK III suit. Stark uses this suit to save the village in Afghanistan. Obadiah Stane goes to Afghanistan to recover the MK I suit from the Ten Rings organization. Stane uses this suit to build his own version of the MK I (The Iron Monger), a more perfected MK I suit. Tony tries to find out how The Ten Rings managed to get the Jericho Missiles. So he sends Potts to investigate. While there Potts stumbles across Stane's plans for the Iron Monger Suit. Potts finds Coulson and gets him to help her dispose of the suit and Stane. After Potts discovers this Stane goes to Stark's house to take a Arc Reactor off him. Stane does this and places the reactor in the Iron Monger to power it. Tony finds a replacement Reactor given to him by Pepper and flies off. Potts, Coulson and some S.H.I.E.L.D agents launch an attack on Stark Industries to destroy The Iron Monger, only for the agents to be destroyed by the suit. Stark comes to help Potts and has a fight with Stane. They fight all through New York city and Stark kills Stane by turning on a large Arc Reactor stored in the Stark Industries building. The public see this and name the hero in the suit Iron Man. Tony Stark reveals that he is Iron Man to the public. Post-Credit Scene Tony Starks arrives back at his house to find Nick Fury there. Fury tells him that he is not the only superhero in the world. Fury says that he wants to talk about The Avengers Initiative. Characters *Robert Downey Jr. - Tony Stark *Terrence Howard - James Rhodes *Gwyneth Paltrow - Virginia 'Pepper' Potts *Jeff Bridges - Obadiah Stane *Jon Favreau - Happy Hogan *Paul Bettany - the voice of J.A.R.V.I.S *Clark Gregg - Phil Coulson *Samuel L. Jackson - Nick Fury *Gerard Sanders - Howard Stark Connections Nick Fury makes an appearance after the credits. *When Tony was taking off his suit in the background Captain America's Shield can be seen. Trailer Follow link to see Iron Man trailer. Category:movie Category:Iron Man Culture